


Get Friendly

by ToLiveForWells



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Quicklet ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: You tried your best to be the hero that the Legends wanted, only to wind up in the hands of Eobard Thawne who wound up with a whole lot of you.





	Get Friendly

You sat shackled against a wall. This was not exactly the outcome you were expecting, but then again, you didn’t really know WHAT you were expecting. You decided to try and confront Thawne yourself, equipped with nothing but a blaster, you know, like an idiot. Yet you still thought maybe something could work out. You hadn’t told the rest of the Legends what you were doing, but you did it anyway. You had no one to blame but yourself for your current predicament.

You sat scowling, gnawing on your lower lip in a furious upset. You felt embarrassed sitting there, metal shackles around your wrist, chained to a wall like a sad abused puppy. This isn’t the image you were hoping to give off and yet here you were giving off the most pathetic vibe anyone had ever seen.

A suave and leather-clad Eobard Thawne waltzed into the cold room with a full, toothy smile on his face. You didn’t want to say you missed that smile, but something really missed that wicked grin.

“Well well WELL!” He practically danced across the floor before crouching in front of you. “Turns out, I have my own little pet, don’t I?”

You scowled furiously at the tall blond bastard crouching inches out of your grasp. You tried to lunge forward but the chains pulled you back, nearly popping out of their sockets with the force at which you pushed yourself forward.

“Oooh, tsk tsk,” he clicked his tongue, leaning close to your face, “you’re so close but even if you were free, I know your bite is no where near as bad as your constant yapping.”

You sat backwards with a frown. “Do you really expect me to go anywhere? Can you please unchain me? I feel ridiculous.”

That pleasantly annoying smile lit up his face again, “do you feel ridiculous? Well now you know I can’t let you go, can I?” He reached out and tweaked your chin. You snapped at his fingers even if you knew it was useless. He laughed as he sped out of the room.

Your tailbone had started hurting as you were sitting on the cold cement floor. The chains around your wrists were just long enough for you to get up and stretch and walk around some. You paced until the sound of the rattling metal drove you to the point of sitting back down.

you sat back down on the cold floor with a resigning sigh. It felt like hours had passed but you honestly had no idea how much time had passed. After what felt like an eternity of being hungry, thirsty, tired, and very much in need of a restroom, the yellow streak came flying back.

“Still here, huh?” He chuckled.

You sneered back at as he knelt in front of you again. “So weird how we used to be so close, isn’t it?” you muttered as he handed you a water bottle and some greasy food from the nearest Big Belly Burger.

“Oh come now,” he crooned, “we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

In the blink of an eye you were free from your chains and pressed against Eobard as he held you, looking all over your face with that cheeky half grin.

“What are you doing?” You tried to push back, “Eobard, come on, stop it, I thought we were past this.”

“Past, future, what’s it matter? Your time with the Legends is over, I need you back with me. You’re mine. I don’t share, y/n, you know that.”

Your knees were week as his face hovered so close to your own. His hands rested on your back, your hands on his chest. You felt strange. You left Eobard and the Legion of Doom so long ago to fight for the good in the world and throughout history, but now that Eobard was back, standing over you, holding that commanding grip on your body and soul, you were suddenly conflicted.

His mouth barely grazed your ear and your neck as he leaned in, “The choice is yours, but I think I know which way you’ll.”

With a gust, knocking over your bag of burger and fries, he was gone again. You groaned and sat back down on the ground. At least your hands were free this time. You aggressively dug into your burger, and chugged the bottle of water. You stared angrily at the plastic bottle, wishing it were something stronger.

“Oh god I need a drink.”

Somehow or another, you dozed off during the time Thawne was gone. The cold floor wasn’t exactly comfortable, but you made do with the balled up fast food bed tucked under your head.

When you woke up, you found yourself in a soft and comfy bed. The sheets were both warm and yet felt cool where it counted. Your back hurt from your time on the floor, but the bed felt glorious. You rolled over, looking at your surroundings. The bedroom was simple yet very modern in decor. You sat up, “Eo?” you called into the emptiness.

With the usual gusts of wind, Eobard was beside you. “You rang?”

You grinned. Your mind had been made up. You missed the devilish man in front of you. His soft blonde hair always so neatly tucked back, those cold blue eyes, the square jaw, he was your weakness.

“You know I’ll always ring for you babe.” You practically flung yourself at him, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. “You bring out the worst in me.”


End file.
